


The Sweetest Cure

by lovelorn78



Category: Lesbian love stories
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian passion, Porn with Feelings, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week since India arrived home from a shoot with a cold. For the past week prinzzess had been at her beck and call trying to make her feel better. </p><p>Yet for some strange reason prinzzess was sure that India was milking her cold for everything it was worth And the attention and the pampering form her sexy nurse/love .</p><p>Prinzzess Had no proof of her suspicions but she was determined to get the proof she needed to then teach India a special lesson on how not to cry wolf .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Cure

It was now evening .Prinzzes had just served India her soup and let her know that she was going to take a shower and change because it had been a hectic day and she was tired. India never suspected that although Prinzzess had stated the truth in her intentions it had been a half-truth none the less.

Prinzzess reached over and kissed India tenderly on her forehead, which in turn made India feel just a tad bit ashamed of herself (A Tad). Prinzzess then proceeded to make her way to the bathroom then closed the door behind her. Patiently she waited for a minute; she then walked over to the shower and turned it on. 

Prinzzess then stealthily tip toed to the door kneeled down and lo and behold what she sees as she looks through the keyhole. None other than her sickly love happily dancing and singing away to Crosby, stills, and Nash. 

A devilish smile instantly appeared upon prinzzess´s lips as she watched India sing and dance, basically gloating on the fact she had yet to be caught.

Needless to say prinzzess was a bit miffed but all she did was get up from her kneeling position then she stepped into the shower and while lathering and rinsing all her delicate parts she began to plot revenge.

The minutes passed and the sweet smell of lavender began permeating the bedroom and a familiar rush of heat began to surge within India. Yet, she knew she had to keep herself in check or she would give her rouse away.

In that moment India literally flew on to the bed as she heard the bathroom door start to open. She made it a point to lay facing away from the door and pretended to be asleep. Princess now knew better but to her it didn't matter because now it was her turn to set her vengeful plan in motion.

Before heading towards the bed Prinzzes grabs a lotion bottle from her dresser. She nonchalantly walks over and sits at the edge of the bed. 

She then begins to spread her strawberry scented lotion on her left arm and nearly instantly the smell reaches India's nose instantly and immediately hits her core with full force.

India opened her eyes but could not bring herself to turn around to look but by that time prinzzes had stopped for a second but seeing no response from India she resumed her rebellious act once more.

She had just finished with her right arm and was now starting on her on her upper chest. She proceeded to remove the towel she had wrapped her delectable body in and began her torture.

When prinzzess looked up she realized that India was staring right at her with a hungry look in her eyes. For a second Prinzzes was startled by it ,but she knew she now had her where she wanted her and that if she wanted her revenge she would have to take control.

As prinzzess began to rub the strawberry concoction on her left breast in a pronounced circular motion she could feel the rush of heat grow within her as well as a familiar flush becoming evident on India's face which was now stoic and unwaveringly tracing the contours of her body with her eyes. 

To add to the torture prinzzess took her nipple between her fingers and began to knead and pinch it as she looked into India's eyes and bit her lower lip.

Before Prinzzess had a chance to protest India's hand had made its way to her right breast and was now mimicking prinzzess´s motions. 

With every pinch and knead India kept inching herself closer to prinzzess till they were a mere breath away from each other and staring into each other's eyes.

It was then that prinzzes knew it was her time to act. As India leaned in next to prinzzess´s neck and kissed tenderly its tender contour prinzzess proceeded to mouth out in a sultry tone that it was not a good idea that they engage in anything due to India's delicate health.

As India continued her kissing assault prinzzess leaned away from the reach of India's lips and even turned away from her .which in turn only served to entice India to slide even closer till her pert and aroused nipples were grazing against the naked skin of prinzzess´s back.  
As much as prinzzess wanted to just lean back and fall into India's skin and revel in her touch .she had a game to play and it was about to begin.

Prinzzess in an Oscar winning attempt at showing concern leaned back and then turned her head till her lips where grazing against India's ear and made it clearly known that she had 2 stipulations that India would have to comply with were their tryst to continue.

To which all India could do was slyly smile and say, “I'm listening”.

Prinzzess then happily turned to face India.

With the most serious face she could muster she replied, “for the sake of sparing your voice, you mam will not be allowed to make a sound not even a peep”.

For the sake of being a smartass while giving prinzzes the benefit of the doubt she retorts with, “PEEP!!”.

With a kiss and a smile their pact is sealed and what ensues is a historic bout of frenetic kisses filled with heaving breaths and a torrid exchange of deep kisses till both were left staring breathlessly into each other's eyes.

In a surge of desire prinzzess pushes India to the bed and begins to ravage her way down her sleek body kissing and licking every little inch in a straight line till she is a mere breaths length from her core.

As she begins to slowly kiss her way around her core an evil smile appears and then she asks in a husky tone as she begins to insert two fingers into India ,”baby, do you know what the second part of my term is” all she heard in response was languid whimper.

She then begins to thrust more forcefully and asks once more, “baby, do you know what the second part of the term is” Once more mid forceful thrusts all she receives are moans as a response. 

In attempt to get India's attention she stops moving her fingers and asks once more but this time she had no need to worry for she had India's full attention as she was now looking her in the eyes with an annoyed look in her eyes. 

India then responds, “I thought you wanted me to remain completely quiet”.

Prinzzess loved India yet she still had yet to get use to how annoyingly attentive to detail she could be even in the moistest inducing of times.

Yet, for the greater good of the plan she chose to let the smart ass retort slide and resumed her thrusts upon Indiaâs warm core and asks one last time,”honey ,do you know what the second part of the term is?”

this time India knows better and she ask,”no, what is it?”. Finally the response she had been waiting for!

Prinzzess began to lick and suck on India's protruding clit as she hard as she could and as fast as she could until the need for India to orgasm had reached its pinnacle .

when it seemed that India was almost over the edge ,it was then that prinzzes ceased all movements and crawled her way up India's body until they were face to face and then with an evil grin she kissed India's lower lip as she whined in complaint .

prinzzess then said,”you don't get to cum till I let you because as they say, no bad girls go unpunished”  
to which India starts to reply

“wait isn't that? ,no good.. never mind” 

seeing the direness of her situation and the compounding of her need to orgasm, she thought it better to not push her luck.

Prinzzess now feeling a surge of power flowing through her with the same force as her own urge to orgasm. She began to kiss India forcefully while pulling her hair back .just the sight of her neck was driving her crazy ,which in turn made her resume the thrusting of her fingers into her at full force .she stared at India while her face showed the semblance of an impending orgasm.  
Prinzzess just had to stop looking before she herself fell prey to her need for release. She leaded till her head was near India's ear and that is when her plan started to backfire.to India that had been a tell-tale sign that prinzzess wanted release as much as she did.

India in her usual MacGyver fashion takes a hold of prinzzess´s waist and flips her over till she is on top yet still being impaled by prinzzess´s finger which was now working with more ardor than ever. India then leaned in close to prinzzes´s ear and in her take charge voice said,  
“if I can't cum without your permission, neither will you”

So it began a battle of epic boudoir proportions to see who would cum under the pressure. India sat up and grabbed prinzzess´s leg and placed it over her shoulder as she helped her lean on to her side and she immediately began to grind into her and kiss her leg.

Wet pussy to wet pussy their grinding became more pronounced .both tried as they may to keep quiet still managed to whimper and whine in sublime pleasure.

Prinzzess bit her lower lip in pleasure and it nearly drove India over the edge.

To avoid having to look in her eyes India pushed prinzzess onto her stomach and began to kiss her way down her back until she was right where she wanted to be to go in for the kill.

she flicked her tongue twice along prinzzess´s ass and she nearly jumped out of her skin in anticipation and then began her assault of prinzzess´s glorious nook which was now glistening along with her pussy. 

India moved in and began to slowly flick her tongue along prinzzess´s curvaceous bottom as she began to pound her fingers in and out in furious force until she heard a sloshing sound and she felt prinzzess try to crawl away from the assault all the while pushing her face into the pillow as to not make a sound audible enough to proclaim her pleasure. 

She was determined to beat India at her own game so she clenched her thighs as to impede anymore of India's pleasurable assaults.

Prinzzess then turned over and reached her hand out and grabbed the back of India's neck and pulled her in for a languid kiss which made them both moan and sigh in unison.  
It was then that then that prinzzess decided to bring their torture to an end and crown herself the punisher.

Prinzzess pushed India down on her back and she slid her pussy from India's foot all through the length of her sinewy leg all the way to upper thigh till their pussies were touching .

India lifted herself up and looked hungrily into prinzzes eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

Prinzzess began to slowly grind into India at first slow and seductively then she began to feel her own wetness drip onto India .they both felt it and at that moment the grinding became furious and frenetic .

India reached and wrapped her arms around prinzzess´s back and pulled her in closer until her lips were at breasts reach and she began to suckle on prinzzess nipples gracing them both with the attention their pertness was seeking.

Turns out that was all the motivation she needed to turn into a savage beast and begin assaulting India's neck and lips with her own ,alternating between animalistic kisses to India's lips and savage bites to her neck making India buck beneath her trying to set herself free to reciprocate the torture.

At that moment India looked into prinzzess´s eyes and realized it was foolish to keep fighting it .

prinzzess felt india's grip loosen and to her it was a sign of surrender as much as she wanted to gloat of her accomplishment she was too touched by the fact that a woman so use to being in control would willingly let her have her way without putting up a fight.

This time the look the look they gave watch other was filled with tenderness as India reached for prinzzess´s face and prinzzess did the same to India's. they both began to grind in synchronicity against each other . They closed their eyes and touched foreheads as they felt their moistness growing at every thrust .

their urgency was reaching its pinnacle all they needed was that final catalyst and prinzzess knew what it was.

Prinzzess reached down between them and mid thrust inserted two of her fingers into India's core and with a smile India reciprocated by doing the same to prinzzess´s. 

all it took was a few more well placed thrusts and both cried out there I love you´s amid a mind blowing orgasm that left them drained and sweaty and leaning on each other for support.

India fell back against the bed a tired and sweaty heap and prinzzess quickly followed suit laying behind her and wrapping her arms around her while kissing the back of her sweat soaked neck. 

India leaned back into her reveling in the warmth and moistness of prinzzess´s lithe body and it was then that she realized she had been played all along because prinzzess amid an evil giggle began to hum the Crosby,Stills,and Nash song that India had been getting her jam on to while she prinzzess was supposedly showering.

India could not even bring herself to scold prinzzess for she knew she had been caught but she did blurt out in a slightly annoyed yet embarrassed tone,  
”YOU FUCKER!”  
to which prinzzes could do nothing but laugh and retort,

”I learned from the best, isn't that right honey! and I love you too”.

Prinzzess reached over India to turn off the light. when she finally did, nothing could be seen but what could be heard was India saying,  
“your such a smart ass”

to which prinzzess replied,

”yeah,but admit it sweetie, you love me!”

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny homage to  
> India summer & prinzzess!  
> enjoy


End file.
